1. Technical Field
This application relates to managing cache backup and restore using continuous data replication and protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer data is vital to today's organizations, and a significant part of protection against disasters is focused on data protection. Storage technology advancements have decreased the cost of memory to the point where organizations can afford to operate storage systems that store and process petabytes of data.
Storage devices are employed to store data that is accessed by computer systems. Examples of basic storage devices include volatile and non-volatile memory, floppy drives, hard disk drives, tape drives, optical drives, etc. A storage device may be locally attached to an input/output (I/O) channel of a computer. For example, a hard disk drive may be connected to a computer's disk controller. A storage device may also be accessible over a network. Examples of such a storage device include network attached storage (NAS) and storage area network (SAN) devices. A storage device may be a single stand-alone component or be comprised of a system of storage devices such as in the case of Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) groups.
Advances in semiconductor technology have lead to an increase in the use of a semiconductor solid state drive (also known as a solid state disk or SSD) which uses a flash memory as a storage device, in areas such as computer systems. Thus, in at least some cases there seems to be a trend towards the use of an SSD as a storage device instead of a magnetic disk. In spite of having features such as, for example, a relatively small storage capacity and a relatively high price, the SSD has some other features that can make it more attractive as a storage device than the conventional magnetic disk in at least some cases.
Features that can make SSDs preferable as storage devices are, for example, a fast access rate, high throughput, a high integration density, and stability against an external impact. SSDs can move much larger amounts of data and process far more I/O requests, per time period, than conventional magnetic disks. This allows users to complete data transactions much more quickly. Furthermore, advances in manufacturing technologies for SSDs may reduce the production costs of SSDs and also increase the storage capacities of SSDs. These developments may provide further incentive to use SSDs in place of magnetic disks in at least some cases. Storage systems often utilize the services of high performance storage devices as cache to store more frequently accessed data. These caches can include dedicated non-volatile SSD memory. In this context, caching is a technique to speed up data requests from application programs by saving frequently accessed data in memory for quick recall by the file system without having to physically retrieve the data from the storage devices. Caching is also useful during file writes; the file system may write data to the memory cache and return control to the application before the data is actually written to non-volatile storage. Eventually, the cached data is written to the storage devices.
The state of the cache depends upon the consistency between the cache and the storage devices. A cache is “clean” when its contents are exactly the same as the data stored on the underlying storage devices. A cache is “dirty” when its data is newer than the data stored on storage devices; a cache becomes dirty when the file system has written to the cache, but the data has not yet been written to the storage devices. A cache is “stale” when its contents are older than data stored on the storage devices; a cache becomes stale when it has not been updated to reflect changes to the data stored on the storage devices.
In order to maintain consistency between the caches and the storage devices, file systems perform “flush” and “invalidate” operations on cached data. A flush operation writes dirty cached data to the storage devices before returning control to the caller. An invalidation operation removes stale data from the cache without invoking calls to the storage devices. File systems may flush or invalidate caches for specific byte-ranges of the cached files.
Protecting data is a major concern to virtually every organization. Conventional data protection systems include tape backup drives, for storing organizational production site data on a periodic basis. Such systems suffer from several drawbacks. First, they require a system shutdown during backup, since the data being backed up cannot be used during the backup operation. Second, they limit the points in time to which the production site can recover. For example, if data is backed up on a daily basis, there may be several hours of lost data in the event of a disaster. Third, the data recovery process itself takes a long time.
Another conventional data protection system uses data replication, by creating a copy of the organization's production site data on a secondary backup storage system, and updating the backup with changes. The backup storage system may be situated in the same physical location as the production storage system, or in a physically remote location. Data replication systems generally operate either at the application level, file system level, or data block level.
Current data protection systems try to provide continuous data protection, which enable the organization to roll back to any specified point in time within a recent history. Continuous data protection systems aim to satisfy two conflicting objectives, as best as possible; namely, (i) minimize the down time, in which the organization production site data is unavailable, during a recovery, and (ii) enable recovery as close as possible to any specified point in time within a recent history.
Continuous data protection typically uses a technology referred to as “journaling,” whereby a log is kept of changes made to the backup storage. During a recovery, the journal entries serve as successive “undo” information, enabling rollback of the backup storage to previous points in time. Journaling was first implemented in database systems, and was later extended to broader data protection.